


Une famille cachée

by Little_Star21



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Star21/pseuds/Little_Star21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby et Nikki sont mariés depuis longtemps, mais personne ne le sait. C'est le jour où Nikki leur annonce qu'elle est enceinte que l'équipe tente de découvrir qui est le père de l'enfant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une famille cachée

**Author's Note:**

> Comme je ne sais pas l'âge exact des personnages, je vais mettre 35 ans à Nikki et 36 ans pour Colby afin d'être claire dans les références de temps.

L'équipe de Don avait enfin réussi à résoudre leur dernière enquête en date et elle pouvait enfin se reposer tranquillement. L'équipe était au complet au FBI ce matin-là même s'ils n'avaient rien à faire de particulier à ce moment-là. Chacun vaquait à son occupation respective jusqu'à ce que Nikki eut décidé  de convoquer les autres dans la salle de réunion pour une annonce, qui selon elle, était très importante et était en lien direct avec l'avenir très prochain de l'équipe. Une fois que Don, Colby, David et Liz furent installés dans la salle, Nikki qui était assise sur le bureau devant la salle, regarda à tour de rôle chacun de ses collègues et son patron. Son regard s'attarda un peu plus longtemps sur Colby, mais personne ne sembla le remarquer. Il était le seul à savoir, mais ça aurait été suspect de ne pas l'inclure dans l'annonce officielle. Puisque Nikki et Colby étaient en couple et même mariés depuis plusieurs années, mais personne dans l'équipe ne le savait encore, pas même David.

 

-Vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi je vous ai tous amené ici. Nikki semblait un peu nerveuse et mordait sa lèvre inférieure. Je suis enceinte de quatre mois.

 

Un lourd silence prit soudainement place dans la salle et  tous , sans exception, regardaient Nikki avec surprise. David et Don n'avaient absolument rien vu  venir. Liz se doutait que quelque chose avait changé dans la vie de Nikki depuis quelques temps. Elle avait remarqué le sourire permanent sur les lèvres de l'autre femme, mais elle aurait plus pensé à un nouveau copain, croyant que Nikki était célibataire. Colby était bouche-bée qu'elle ait fait l'annonce sans lui en avoir parlé avant, probablement  pour qu'il ne soit pas le seul sans réaction.

 

-Comment est-ce possible? Demanda David, qui fut le premier à parler.

 

-Voyons David, à ton âge, je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin d'avoir la discussion sur comment on fait des enfants, lui répondit Nikki sur un ton moqueur, qui fit rire tout le monde dans la salle, incluant l'homme qui avait posé la question.

 

-Non mais ce qu'il veut dire, si je ne me trompe pas, c'est qu'aux dernières nouvelles tu es célibataire et qu'un enfant ça se fait à deux, à moins que ce soit par insémination artificielle. Ce fut Liz qui parla.

 

-Faut croire que ma vie privée est restée parfaitement privé et l'enfant va bien avoir un père quand il sera né. Il a bien été conçu de manière traditionnelle. Puisque oui, je suis mariée. Donc, Don, je crois que le travail de terrain, quand il s'agit d'intervention armée, est fini pour moi, car je n'ai pas envie de risquer la vie du bébé.

 

-OK c'est compris, répondit Don.

 

Tout le monde réfléchissait jusqu'à ce qu'une voix s'élève dans la salle pour poser la question qui était dans la tête des personnes présentes dans la salle.

  
  


-Euh, c'est qui le père? C'était Colby qui avait parlé en faisant un petit clin d'œil à Nikki sans que personne ne le remarque.

  
  


-Ah, ma vie privée va rester comme elle est, c'est-à-dire privée, dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur en sortant de la pièce.

  
  


-Wow, on croyait tous qu'elle était célibataire et bam, elle a un mari et va avoir un enfant. C'était Liz qui venait de parler.

 

-Hé, si on essayait de trouver qui est le père? Tous les coups sont permis, le premier qui trouve remporte la partie et gagne 10 dollars de chacun pour un total de 30 dollars. Êtes-vous d'accord? C'était David qui venait de parler.

 

Les trois autres personnes hochèrent la tête pour montrer qu'ils étaient tous d'accord avec l'homme noir. Colby souriait intérieurement sachant très bien qui était le père de l'enfant et il se promit de tout faire pour que les autres ne le sachent pas. À lui les 30 dollars.

 

***

 

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, tous essayaient, sans succès, de faire cracher le morceau, mais Nikki ne dit rien et résista très bien aux assauts constants de ses coéquipiers. Les discussions allèrent bon train et plusieurs suspects potentiels furent même proposés entre les quatre personnes qui voulaient trouver la réponse. Ils conclurent que c'était probablement quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient, sinon elle n'aurait pas caché l'identité de la personne et Don ne se souvenait pas avoir vu qu'elle était mariée quand son dossier fut envoyé au FBI. Ils pensèrent à plusieurs hommes tels que Ian Edgerton, qui laissait ouvertement savoir que la jeune femme l'intéressait beaucoup, mais personne ne savait ce qui était arrivé entre eux. Larry fut nommé, mais aussitôt oublié. Il était encore officiellement avec Megan, même si elle était partie depuis un moment déjà. Ils avaient aussi inclus dans la liste le technicien Matt Li, King de la SWAT et plusieurs autres employés du FBI et du LAPD qu'elle connaissait. L'idée que ce fut un membre de la police fut des plus plausibles puisqu'elle travaillait avec eux juste avant de les rejoindre.

 

Ils essayèrent d'écouter lorsqu'elle était au téléphone, mais généralement c'était pour le travail ou le numéro indiquait soit maison, soit le nom d'une certaine Amy, probablement une amie de Nikki, car ils avaient profité du fait que Nikki soit allée aux toilettes en laissant son téléphone sur son bureau. Les seuls noms d'hommes qui apparaissaient récemment étaient ceux de David, Don et Colby. Soit elle utilisait un autre téléphone portable pour ce genre d'appel, ou elle l'appelait sur le téléphone de la maison. Pour ce qui est des messages textes, c'était uniquement des messages en liens avec le travail ou de cette Amy donc ils ne prirent pas la peine de les lire. Colby en fut quelque peu soulagé, car il ne voulait pas que les autres sachent le genre de textos que lui et Nikki pouvaient s'envoyer en douce et fut content que son nom ne fût aucunement suspect dans les contacts.

 

Une autre fois, ils avaient regardé dans les tiroirs de son bureau pour trouver une quelconque photo, mais il y en avait que deux. La première était une photo avec d'autres agents de la police lors d'une réception. On y voyait autant d'hommes que de femmes, face à face, lors d'une épreuve. Cette photo ne leur était pas utile. La seconde était une photo de famille quand elle était plus jeune avec son frère et ses parents, elle devait avoir 15 ans là-dessus. Donc celle-là non plus, n'était pas utile dans leur recherche.

 

C'était vendredi soir et David eut l'idée d'aller espionner chez Nikki pour savoir qui était l'homme mystérieux que la femme fréquentait. Il s'approcha de Colby une fois que Nikki fut sorti du bureau.

 

-Hey buddy, ça te dit d'aller faire un peu d'espionnage?

 

-Ce n'est pas un peu extrême? Si elle nous trouve, on est pas mieux que mort et je tiens à la vie malgré tout.

  
  


-Oooohhh, je sais, mais ne dis pas que ça t'intéresse pas de le savoir. Et de toute manière je crois qu'elle ne serait même pas surprise rendu à ce point-ci.

 

-Bon ok, je vais me changer et je te rejoins après.

 

Une fois hors de porter de David, il prit son téléphone et envoya un texto disant :

 

_-Salut chérie, je ne sais pas quand je rentre ce soir, David a encore décidé de m'embarquer dans ses plans foireux. Et cela aurait été trop suspect de refuser et il y serait allé seul. Je t'aime mon amour, à plus tard._

 

Il commença à se changer et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre trop longtemps, il était en train d'enfiler un t-shirt plus confortable quand la sonnerie de son téléphone attira son attention et il le prit. Le message disait :

 

_-Ah d'accord, je crois comprendre_ _ qu'il a décidé de m'espionner pour découvrir c'est qui l'homme mystérieux. Pas de problème, Liz viens de m'appeler et vas passer à la maison donc ouais ce serait mieux que tu ne sois pas là, Amy sort avec son copain, Dylan est chez un ami pour la nuit et je vais téléphoner à la gardienne si elle peut s'occuper de Mark cette nuit. Je t'aime aussi bébé. À plus tard. _

 

Colby referma son téléphone en souriant et se dirigea vers la voiture de David, celui-ci l'attendait déjà à l'intérieur avec le matériel d'observation. Don n'approuvait pas vraiment, mais lui aussi mourrait d'envie de savoir et laissa passer. David prit un bout de papier dans sa poche et entra l'adresse de Nikki dans le GPS. La destination se trouvait dans un quartier résidentiel relativement tranquille, et si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, il était constitué uniquement de maisons, donc plus facile à observer que dans un appartement.

 

Une fois sur place, ils trouvèrent la maison de Nikki (ainsi que de Colby) facilement et ils allèrent s'installer sur une colline à côté d'un parc public non loin de là. La maison était presque entièrement dans l'obscurité sauf pour une pièce aux rideaux fermés, mais qui laissait quand même filtrer la lumière. Colby savait qu'il s'agissait de la salle de bain et que c'était probablement Amy, leur fille de 15 ans, qui y était pour se préparer. Il n'y avait aucune voiture dans le stationnement pour le moment. Après un petit moment d'attente, une voiture approcha de la maison et ils reconnurent celle de Nikki qui tourna dans l'entrée. Elle sortit de la voiture et entra dans la maison et alluma les lumières. Ils sortirent donc leurs jumelles pour voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. De ce côté de la maison, ils pouvaient uniquement voir le salon qui était presque entièrement visible par de grandes fenêtres qui faisait presque la moitié de la maison. En fond il y avait la cuisine et la salle à manger. La fenêtre avec de la lumière était au deuxième et d'un côté il y avait une autre pièce sans lumière à l'intérieur. Une lumière à l'extérieur de la pièce leur permis de voir que c'était une chambre. Colby, espérait que Nikki allait fermer les rideaux quand elle irait se changer, car il savait très bien que c'était leur chambre à coucher et qu'elle se déshabillait souvent sans s'en préoccuper. De l'autre côté, il y avait une autre pièce sans éclairage autre que le couloir, c'était la chambre de Dylan, leur fils de dix ans. Soudain, David poussa un léger cri de surprise en voyant une jeune fille apparaître dans le salon peu de temps après que la lumière se soit éteinte au deuxième.

 

-Quoi? Nikki à une fille adolescente. Et en voyant comment elle est habillée, elle sort sûrement avec des amies.

 

-Quand elle dit que sa vie privée est restée privée, je n'ai pas de difficulté à le croire. Et en regardant dans la cour arrière, elle a probablement aussi un enfant plus jeune.

 

Colby observa sa fille quelques instants. Elle portait des jeans un peu moulant sans trop l'être, un t-shirt noir d'un groupe métal, que Colby reconnu immédiatement comme étant le sien, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, il avait l'habitude que sa fille pique dans ses t-shirts de groupes rock et métal en tout genre. Elle portait les bottes qu'il lui avait achetées pour son dernier anniversaire. L'ancien soldat était très fier de sa fille chérie, elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, elle avait ses yeux et la même couleur de cheveux au naturel mais présentement, ils étaient bleu foncés. Ceux-ci étaient attachés en une longue queue de cheval qui lui descendait aux hanches. Elle avait aussi son caractère, même si des fois, c'était complètement à l'opposée, et il n'avait jamais eu droit à de crise d'adolescence de sa part, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Nikki, qui elle, avait de la misère à faire écouter sa fille. Alors que Colby était fier de voir sa petite princesse dans ces vêtements, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de Nikki qui avait l'air de crier après. David poussa un sifflement d'admiration.

 

-Wouha, je n'aurais jamais cru que Nikki aurait une fille comme ça. Sauf que ça n'a pas l'air l'entente parfaite entre elles.

 

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit  après que Liz eut fini sa mission, vis-à-vis la réaction que tu as eu. J e te disais qu'il ne fallait pas que tu aies une fille, bah tu as un bon exemple devant toi de ce que c’est avoir une fille d'environs 16 ans.

 

Une voiture s'approcha et se gara dans l'entrée. Un homme en sortie et cogna à la porte. David en conclut que ce n'était pas l'homme dont ils voulaient l'identité. Une fois que celui-ci fut à l'intérieur, il put observer le garçon à peine vieux que la fille, même style vestimentaire et lui aussi avait les cheveux très longs. Les deux adolescents sortirent et embarquèrent dans la voiture. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, David et Colby reportèrent leur attention sur Nikki, qui montait l'escalier et qui réapparut dans la chambre. Elle fouilla dans la commode et elle sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans la pièce voisine.

 

-La salle de bain probablement, nota David.

 

Après un moment, la lumière s'éteignit et ils virent Nikki  aller dans la cuisine pour se préparer à manger lorsqu'une autre voiture approcha de la maison et se gara dans l'allée.

 

-Bingo! S'exclama David

 

-Parle pas trop vite, ça ressemble à la voiture de Liz non? Lui répondit Colby.

 

Alors qu'il disait cela, une femme sortie et se dirigea vers la maison. C'était bien Liz. Nikki la fit entrer et ils passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée dans le salon à discuter en écoutant un film. Colby souhaitait mentalement qu'elle soit partie avant qu'Amy revienne de sa soirée. Liz finit par partir, Amy revint un peu plus tard et tous le monde alla dormir et comme il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de l'homme mystérieux. David décida qu'il était temps pour eux d'aller se coucher. David déposa Colby au FBI pour qu'il puisse récupérer sa voiture et ils rentrèrent chacun de leur côté. Une fois chez lui, Colby alla directement à la chambre rejoindre sa femme et avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil pour être en forme le lendemain pour le travail.

 

***

 

_Le lendemain matin au FBI_

  
  


Nikki n'était pas là et Don se dirigea vers le duo que formait les deux hommes sous ses ordres afin d'avoir leur résultat.

  
  


-Et puis? Vous avez découvert quelque chose?

  
  


-Non, l'homme mystère ne s'est pas pointé, uniquement Liz. Par contre, on a découvert que Nikki a une fille d'environ seize ans.

  
  


Don en resta bouche-bée à cette déclaration.

  
  


-Et à voir la cour arrière, je suis sûr qu'elle a aussi un enfant en bas âge, rajouta Colby.

  
  


-Hey Liz, tu as découvert quelque chose chez Nikki?

 

-Non rien du tout, elle m'a dit que son mari n'était pas en ville cette nuit-là à cause de son travail. En plus elle ne garde aucune photo de famille dans la maison. Faut dire que je n'ai pas regardé au deuxième étage. Je crois qu'elle a déjà d'autres enfants, mais ça, ça serait à confirmer.

 

-C'est déjà fait, de ce que David et Colby ont pu observer cette nuit.

 

Liz regarda les deux hommes et se rendit compte pourquoi elle s'était sentie observée pendant le temps qu'elle était chez son amie. Ils soupirèrent tous de défaite et n'en parlèrent plus de la journée. Ils n'allaient pas avoir la réponse avant longtemps, probablement même jamais. Ils continuèrent leur journée comme si de rien n'était.

 

Ce fut quelques jours plus tard que la vérité fut découverte par un malheureux hasard. David allait se prendre un café dans la salle de pause et il vit que Colby était au téléphone et n'avait pas remarqué que David venait d'entrer dans la salle, étant dos à lui. Ce que David entendit le fit figer sur place un instant.

 

-Je devrais être à la maison pour le repas. Oui nous avons fini avec cette enquête... oui la paperasse aussi... Oui je passe prendre Mark à la garderie en revenant... Je t'aime aussi bébé... oui à plus tard.

 

Avec un sourire aux lèvres, Colby raccrocha et se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec David, qui, il le réalisa, avait entendu la conversation. Il perdit aussitôt son sourire et son visage eut une expression qui indiquait très clairement que l'homme en face de lui allait découvrir leur secret.

 

-À qui tu parlais?

 

-À personne, pourquoi?

 

-Ah parce que tu appelles personne « bébé ».

 

David fut plus rapide qu'il l'eut cru et réussi à prendre le téléphone des mains de Colby avant que ce dernier ne puisse le remettre dans sa poche.

 

-Nikki?... Toi et Nikki?... Ensemble? Et avoir un bébé ensemble?...

 

Colby ne répondit rien encore sous le choc et David  est sortit en courant de la salle. Colby réagit enfin et le suivit, mais ne fut pas assez rapide, car David avait déjà rejoint Don et Liz.

 

-Hey j'ai trouvé c'est qui l'homme mystérieux... En plus on l'avait sous le nez depuis le début.

 

-Ah bon, c'est qui? Demanda Liz qui remarqua le téléphone que David tenait toujours dans sa main, suivi de Colby qui n'avait pas l'air très heureux de la situation.

 

-Colby... et on n'a rien vu... je viens de le surprendre au téléphone avec elle.

 

Don et Liz tournèrent la tête vers l'homme qui venait d'arriver à côté d'eux et le regardèrent les yeux remplis interrogations. Il reprit son téléphone des mains de David et le mit dans sa poche.

 

-Bon, je crois bien que ça ne sert à rien de le cacher. Donc oui Nikki et moi sommes ensemble, je suis bien le père du bébé. Vous avez d'autres questions?

 

-Eh bien oui, dit David, ça fait combien de temps exactement que vous êtes ensemble et pourquoi ne pas nous avoir invités au mariage si vous êtes vraiment mariés.

 

-Bon, on s'est connu il y a plusieurs années. À cette époque, elle avait 17 ans et j'en avais 18, donc c'était il y a 18 ans. Je venais d'arriver à Los Angeles pour la première fois. Nous sommes ensemble depuis ce temps. Pour ce qui est du mariage, c'était il y a 16 ans, juste après qu'elle fut tombée enceinte d'Amy, notre fille de 15 ans. Nous avons toujours été ensemble depuis ce temps et présentement, elle est enceinte pour la quatrième fois.

 

Les trois autres personnes le regarda bouche-bée.

 

-Quatrième??? C'était Don

 

-Oui quatrième, il y a Amy qui a 15 ans, ce n'est pas toujours la joie entre elle et sa mère, Nikki n'approuve pas trop son style et cela cause souvent des chicanes entre elles. Je n'ai pas de problème avec elle, car elle me ressemble beaucoup quand j'avais le même âge qu'elle, je lui laisse un peu plus de liberté et je sais comment elle réagit selon les situations. Ensuite, il a Dylan qui a 10 ans, un amateur de sport, ce qui n'est pas très étonnant, c'est mon cas aussi, même s'il passe aussi beaucoup de temps sur les jeux-vidéos. Pour finir, le plus jeune c'est Mark qui a cinq ans, c'est lui qui ressemble le plus à sa mère, mais il est encore jeune. Nikki espère que le bébé sera une fille. Ah oui David, tu seras le parrain du bébé, c'est déjà décidé, car oui nous avions prévu de vous le dire, mais pas tout de suite.

 

Il prit alors son téléphone et composa un numéro et attendit une réponse à l'autre bout.

 

-Allô chérie... oui tout va bien... non, je suis encore au bureau... disons juste que quelqu'un a surpris la conversation et est allé répéter à tout le monde... Oui c'était lui.

 

Colby éloigna rapidement le téléphone de son oreille et la voix en colère de Nikki se fit entendre.

 

-Sinclair je vais te tuer et personne ne retrouvera ton cadavre.

 

-Je suis mort.

 

Tout le monde éclata de rire et la journée au bureau finit dans la bonne humeur. Colby invita Don, Liz et David à manger chez lui, un peu plus tard en soirée, laissant le temps à tout le monde de se préparer. Il rentra chez lui, sans oublier de récupérer son fils au passage.

 

***

 

Une fois à la maison, il informa Nikki pour le souper et passa directement dans la douche. Une fois fait, il s'habilla et retourna au premier étage, il s'arrêta cependant dans l'escalier pour observer sa famille. Nikki était occupé dans la cuisine pour le souper, même après près de 20 ans, il était toujours autant amoureux d'elle et ne regretta absolument rien, même si sa mère n'était pas vraiment d'accord au début qu'il fréquente une femme en partie de noire. Son regard alla ensuite vers le salon où Amy était installée sur le divan en train de lire un roman d'Harry Potter. Dylan était assis par terre en avant de sa sœur tout en jouant à un jeu-vidéo. Mark jouait avec ses figurines aux côtés des deux autres. De temps à autre, Amy s'assurait que tout allait bien pour le plus jeune de ses frères et qu'il ne faisait pas de bêtises. Colby se leva et alla rejoindre sa femme dans la cuisine et récupéra la vaisselle afin de mettre la table pour les huit personnes présentes pour le repas du soir. Il déposait les ustensiles lorsque quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Dans le salon, Mark se leva et courut vers la porte pour ouvrir. C'était David et il observa l'enfant de cinq ans devant lui. Des grands yeux bruns et ses cheveux n'étaient pas très longs, mais il était clair qu'il avait les cheveux frisés comme sa mère. Mark regarda l'inconnu devant lui et alla rejoindre son père dans la salle à manger. David le suivait et regarda Colby prendre son fils dans ses bras et le déposer sur la chaise à côté de lui. C'est la première fois qu'il voyait l'homme en tant que père de famille et non comme un agent du FBI célibataire, en plus d'un ex-militaire. Colby lui fit signe de s'approcher alors qu'il finissait de mettre la table.

 

-Hé salut, ici tu as le plus jeune Mark, dit-il en posant la main sur la tête de l'enfant. Hé Mark tu dis bonsoir à David?

 

-B'soir M'sieur! Répondit l'enfant qui alla ensuite en courant vers le salon.

 

Nikki, de la cuisine, observa les deux hommes en souriant, elle était contente elle aussi de ne plus avoir à se cacher. Décidément cette grossesse surprise fut une bonne chose. Ils avaient décidé de ne plus avoir d'enfant après Mark, mais apparemment la nature avait choisi autrement. Les deux passèrent au salon en attendant que le repas soit prêt et que Don et Liz arrivent. David s'installa dans un fauteuil libre et Colby alla s'asseoir sur le divan à côté de sa fille. À peine Colby installé sur le divan, Amy se replaça en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son père sans quitter son livre des yeux. Colby passe son bras autour de sa fille et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

 

-Hé Amy, Dylan. On a de la visite.

 

Les deux jeunes détournèrent les yeux de leur activité respective et regardèrent David

 

-'lut, dit Dylan et retourna ensuite à son jeu

 

-Allô, dit Amy en souriant légèrement, tu dois être David non? P'pa n'arrête pas de parler de toi depuis des années.

 

-Salut vous deux, répondit David. Et oui tu as raison, je suis bien David.

 

David regarda mieux le garçon assis par terre. Il avait les cheveux bouclés de sa mère, mais les yeux de son père. Il remarqua aussi qu’Amy avait aussi les yeux de Colby et que parmi les trois enfants c'est elle qui ressemblait le plus au père. La sonnette se fit entendre et Mark courut jusqu'à la porte pour ouvrir. Cette fois-ci c'était Don et Liz qui entrèrent dans le salon. Colby refit le tour des présentations alors qu'ils prenaient place sur le second divan. Nikki arriva de la cuisine et leur annonça qu'il était temps de passer à table. Elle arrêta son regard sur sa fille.

 

-Amy va donc te changer et mettre quelque chose de plus présentable.

 

-Nah! Je suis très bien de même et je m'habille comme je veux et m'en fous que tu n'aimes pas, dit-elle en allant s'asseoir à la table.

 

Elle portait ses bottes en cuirs, offertes par son père, des jeans déchirés à plusieurs endroits, que les bottes remontaient par-dessus et un t-shirt de Cannibal Corpse un peu trop grand pour elle, t-shirt appartenant à Colby encore une fois. Elle portait plusieurs bracelets à clous à chaque bras et une chaîne avec un logo de groupe métal quelconque. Ses cheveux bleus étaient détachés et volaient autour d'elle quand elle marchait. Nikki était complètement choqué par le comportement de sa fille aînée, mais ça ne semblait pas déranger son mari. Colby prit Nikki par derrière et lui souffla à l'oreille.

 

-Laisse la faire, à son âge c'est normal. Personnellement j'aime mieux la voir habillée comme ça qu'en mini-jupe et en décolletée qui laisse voir plus de peau qu'il en cache. Par contre, j'aimerais bien qu'elle s'achète des t-shirts à elle plutôt que de toujours prendre les miens. À chaque  fois que j'en veux un, il n'en a pas un seul de propre.

 

Remarquant le regard des trois autres adultes sur eux, ils se séparèrent et les rejoignirent à la table. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur, les histoires de vie et les éclats de rire.

 

David prit soudainement son téléphone et composa un numéro et attendit que la personne réponde à l'autre bout

 

-Hé Megan, oui c'est David. Tu savais que Colby était marié depuis presque 20 ans?

 

**Fin**

 


End file.
